Luke Snyder, why so cocky?
by jberri79
Summary: Noah thinks Luke needs to be knocked down a peg or two.


**Title:** Luke Snyder, why so cocky?  
><strong>Author:<strong> jberri79  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R**  
>Pairing:<strong> Nuke  
><strong>WC:** 2,784  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these characters. This is merely a stress reliever.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Noah thinks Luke needs to be knocked down a peg or two. 

"Hurry up, Noah open the door already," Luke said impatiently.

"Would you chill out? I'm doing it as fast as I can,'' Noah warned. "There'll be no kissy, kissy if you don't stop being so pissy," Noah said, finally getting the door open.

"What's with the rhyme? And I'm not trying to kiss you; I'm trying to fuck you." Luke smirked, walking pass Noah smacking him on the butt.

"Hey, watch it and if you keep this up you won't get that either understood?"

"Oh, please Noah like you could resist me; you can't keep your hands off me." Luke replied, too cocky for his own good taking of his shirt. "Now lose the pants Mayer."

"You really think I can't resist you?"

"Noah, last week you tried to mount me at Grandma Emma's annual Labor Day Barbecue. So that's a no on being able to resist me." Luke replied.

"I swear," Noah said. While nodding his head in shame, "there was something in those cookies Janet baked." Noah's head shot back up quickly. "And not you or anyone else is going to convince me otherwise."

"Whatever, you say babe."

"Okay, will see about that Snyder,'' Noah grinned.

"Noah, please as soon as I take off these pants and you see my ass you're a goner" Luke laughed.

"You really think you're that irresistible?" Noah asked, amazed at Luke's cockiness.

"To you I am."

"Will see about that," Noah devilishly laughed, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked amused at Noah's behavior.

"I want to wage a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Luke asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I bet," Noah smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye. "That I can hold out longer then you can and since you already have a raging hard on," Noah snorted; pointing at Luke's bulge. "This bet will be easy too win."

"What are the rules?" Luke asked intrigued.

"There aren't any," Noah stated.

''There's no rules?" Luke asked speciously.

"Nope," Noah coolly replied.

"So how will we know what to do and what not to do?'' Luke asked confused.

"You can do what ever you want," Noah grinned. "But you can't touch me. That means Snyder: no kissing, no hugs, and no so called accidental bumps is that clear."

"So, I could basically walk around butt naked and that's not breaking a rule?"

"There's no rules Luke, you can do whatever you want except-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I can't touch you." Luke cut in. "I get it, I got this in the bag."

"Okay you wanna start now?'' Noah asked rolling his eyes, annoyed at Luke's cockiness.

"Sure," Luke replied. Way too excited for his own good. "Wait what do I get when I win?" Luke asked bouncing on his heals.

Noah rolled his eyes yet again and chose to ignore Luke's cockiness. This was Luke after all; he was use to it, so he let that comment roll off his back and asked. "What would you like?''

It was now Luke's turn to get that mischievous glint in his eye he knew exactly what to ask for. He walked over to where Noah stood, still sporting that mischievous glint and said. "No Sunday cleaning.'' He watched as Noah tensed knowing that, that would be hard for him too do. He leaned in as close as he could without touching and whispered. "For three weeks, can you handle that Noah?" Luke asked stepping back still watching him. Luke new Noah was a neat freak; he couldn't let a week pass without vacuuming, wouldn't leave a dish in the sink, didn't let laundry pile up, and Luke swore he was the president of recycling if Noah could hand out tickets to neighbors' for recycling wrong he would. He was the live in housekeeper and Luke didn't like referring to him as such but he was. He could give his Grandmother Lucinda's four housekeepers a run for their money.

"Is that all?'' Noah asked flatly.

"Nope," Luke replied, putting emphasis on the p.

"What else?"

"Along with not cleaning, and I mean it, Noah don't even look at a sponge got it?"

"Got it," Noah said through gritted teeth and asked again, "what else?"

"Take it easy Noah no need to get upset, it's just a harmless game right?" Luke teased.

"Luke spit it out already. You're starting to irritate me.''

"Okay, okay along with not cleaning you have to address me as Lord Snyder.''

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Noah, No matter where we're at its Lord Snyder. School, work the more people around the better," Luke smirked; knowing he was pressing Noah's last nerve.

Noah gaped at Luke but quickly pulled it together and said. "Okay you have a deal, Snyder."

"Lord Snyder," Luke grinned.

"You haven't won yet Luke," Noah said shaking his head.

"Yeah but I will, so you should practice. Don't you think?"

"Man you're sure of your self?" Noah replied, completely flabbergasted by Luke's level of cockiness.

"I am," Luke replied confidently, winking his eye. "Do you want a kiss to seal the deal?"

"What did I say?"

"Okay, okay," Luke said putting his hands up too show he was backing off. "I'm taking a shower now. Wanna join me?"

"Luke!" Noah warned, raising his voice.

"Sorry baby won't happen again," Luke smirked.

"I'll go make dinner now; do you have anything special in mind?"

"Nope surprise me," Luke said disappearing into the bathroom. "I trust you babe!" Luke yelled.

Noah smiled and went into the kitchen to prepare their meal; Knowing Luke was in the bathroom ready to set his plan in motion, he new Luke would pull out all the stops. And Noah new he would have to be fully prepared too resist.

Ten minutes later as predicted Luke emerged from the bathroom stark naked and trotted into the kitchen. Noah watched from the corner of his eye as Luke opened up the fridge door and stood with his legs spread apart. Smacking his ass softly he looked over his shoulder at Noah and asked. "Are there anymore grapes? I need a snack before dinner babe," Luke said turning around, rubbing his stomach in a sexual manner.

"I think we have apples?" Noah replied in a nonchalant tone. He continued stirring the pot in front of him seemingly unfazed by Luke's antics.

"Oh?" Luke sighed, disappointed in Noah's lack of interest in him.

Luke found an apple on the bottom shelf and walked over to the sink to wash it off. He glanced over at Noah and gave him a -I'm sexy and so dame cute, how could you resist me smile - Noah smiled back and continued to stir his pot. "Would you like me to peel the apple for you Luke?"

Luke smiled and licked his lips. "Yes please you do it so perfect, you do everything perfect. You're such a good boyfriend," Luke whispered seductively.

"Thanks," Noah chuckled, taking the apple from Luke.

Luke watched as Noah peeled the apple for him, he eyed Noah closely and figured he should up his game if he wanted too win. He got as close to him as possible without touching and asked. "What are you making? It smells really good. So good," Luke moaned, inhaling Noah's scent.

Noah could feel Luke's breath on his neck; he shivered a little but quickly recovered. "Pots on the stove, not by my neck. And man it does smell good doesn't it? I can't wait to dig in, how about you?" Noah asked completely unmoved.

Luke stepped back and pouted, annoyed at Noah's reaction he turned around and stormed out of the kitchen yelling, "call me when dinners done!"

"I'll do that," Noah said grinning.

A half hour later Noah knocked on the bedroom door informing Luke dinner was ready. There was no response; Noah opened the door slowly hoping Luke wasn't too pissed at him, when he entered the bedroom he found Luke laying on his back with his legs wide open stroking his dick, watching television.

"See something you like?" Luke asked, catching Noah steering.

"What?" Noah asked dazed.

"Like what you see Mayer?"

"Dinner's ready," Noah said, pulling himself together. He turned around walked out of the bedroom, ignoring Luke's question.

"I got you now Mayer," Luke wickedly grinned.

Luke glided out into the kitchen, he watched as Noah took a seat at the table -The wicked grin he held in the bedroom got bigger- Still completely naked and sporting a nice hard on, he strolled over to where Noah sat and started to stretch; thrusting his dick in Noah's face. But Noah kept his composure and ignored him.

"What did you make?" Luke asked.

"Chicken and brown rice," Noah casually replied. "You'd see that, if you looked at your plate instead of at me."

Dinner was a sight to be seen. Luke mmm'd and moaned every time he took a bite of his food. He licked his fork clean and he did it nice and slow. Noah just sat back and enjoyed the show Luke put on. "Is it really that good Luke?" Noah asked, amused at the scene before him. Shaking his head in disbelief he said, "I should have made more, seeing as you like it so much," Noah smirked.

Luke dropped his fork and glared at Noah across the table obviously getting pissed off. Noah could tell because his right leg was bouncing and that's a sure give a way that Luke was becoming more and more enraged, but Noah just kept right on eating.

When dinner was done, Noah took both of their plates to the sink and began to wash them. He could feel Luke watching him, but he didn't dare turn around. He heard as Luke got up from the table -knocking over the chair in the process- he could also here him mumbling to himself, "stupid self control" as he left the kitchen. Noah continued with the dishes thinking. "_Thought you had this in the bag didn't you Snyder?"_ Noah grinned, pleased with the out come.

Ten minutes later Noah came into their bedroom with a pint of ice cream. By now Luke had put on under wear and was watching an interesting program on Burmese Pythons. "You didn't have dessert?" Noah said, showing Luke the pint. "It's your favorite, Peanut Butter Cup."

"Did you know that the Burmese Python is the largest subspecies of the Indian Python? And one of the sixth largest snakes in the world, they can grow up to over 12 feet long. Look at what it's doing to that alligator," Luke said, completely enthralled, taking the ice-cream; his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"I didn't know that," Noah replied, paying close attention to Luke's fascination. He always loved when Luke enjoyed himself, he would get a twinkle in his eye and it would pull at Noah's heart strings. "But I will say," Noah said pushing those thoughts aside. "Something that can do that to an alligator shouldn't exist."

"Tell me about it, could you imagine coming across that on your lawn leaving for work in the morning?" Luke shivered thinking of the image.

"How bout both," Noah replied.

"Yikes, I guess no work that day huh?" Luke said squishing up his face.

"Nope," Noah replied, laughing at Luke's facial expression.

Luke laid back into the pillows taking the ice cream with him. Noah watched as Luke got comfortable and started too dig into the delicious treat. "Mmm Peanut Butter Cup my fave thanks babe," Luke beamed.

"No problem," Noah replied gazing at Luke's beautiful smile. "Well I'm off to take a shower," Noah said, shaking Luke's hold on him off.

"Okay," Luke spoke, in a defeated tone.

Noah went into the bathroom and learned against the door breathing hard, he practically ripped off his clothes trying to get into the tub. He grabbed the shower head turned it on to cold and pointed it at his dick. "I almost folded," Noah whispered, not wanting Luke to hear him. "This should help. And you are not helping," Noah said in a scolding tone pointing at his dick.

Fifth teen minutes later Noah came back into the bedroom, fully dried and wearing -blue hugging all the right places boxer briefs- Luke looked up, smiled lovingly at him and continued to watch his program.

"Still watching the show on Burmese Pythons?"

"Nope, I've moved onto more educational things," Luke Laughed.

"Like what?" Noah asked.

"Jersey Shore," he said turning towards Noah. "I think I've lost brain cells, but I can't turn away," Luke shrugged, turning his head back to the television. "And what the hell is up with her hair do?"

"Oh," Noah giggled, enjoying this version of Luke. "I'll watch with you," Noah said climbing on to the bed. They fell into a comfortable silence with Luke on one side of the bed and Noah on the other when Luke finally said.

"Noah, are you still in love with me?"

"What?" He asked. Noah was stunned because surely Luke didn't just ask such a ridiculous question he thought.

"I asked if you were still in love with me." Luke repeated.

"Luke, why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Noah said, repeating his thought out loud.

"It's not ridiculous, I walked around you naked, flapping in the wind and you didn't say a word didn't even comment on it. I know you said no touching but you could've said I was hot," Luke said lowering his head.

"Is this a trick?" Noah said suspiciously, looking around the room as if something was going to jump out.

"No!" Luke yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Luke I'm not with you because of your body. I mean your body is hot, realllly hot," Noah stressed. "But I love you, I love everything about you, in fact I even love cocky Luke, when he doesn't go over board. By the way what happened to him huh?"

"Well he jumped out of a window. His boyfriend ignored him through out dinner." Luke frowned.

"Noah?"

"Yes Luke."

"I don't want to play anymore."

"No?" Noah asked, trying not to laugh.

"Nah Uh I forfeit." Luke said, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Awe poor baby come here." Noah reached out for Luke but before Luke could get to him; Noah put his hands up in front of him and said. "Too be clear the game is over right? And there's no winner or loser?"

"Yes, baby it's over just hold me please, I don't even want sex any more. I just want to lay here with you, feel you against me."

Noah pulled Luke towards him smelling his hair while Luke nuzzled his face into the crook of Noah's neck and sighed deeply. Noah laid back into the pillows taking Luke with him; he wrapped his lanky leg around Luke's waist pulling him, if possible even closer. Like a puzzle piece they fit perfectly, content with just laying there inhaling each others body scents not saying a word to each other. Noah started to fall asleep, Luke's touch always made him feel so relaxed. He could feel Luke's heartbeat against his chest and he new with in a matter of minutes he'd be out like a light, when Luke's voice suddenly broke thru the silence.

"I don't like it when you don't touch me Noah."

"I don't like it either baby," Noah yawned.

"Could've fooled me," Luke huffed brushing his lips against Noah's neck.

"Hey," Noah jerked, responding to Luke's lips. "I play to win and cocky Luke was getting on my last nerve."

"Sorry baby but if it helps, I don't think I'm capable of resisting you for long periods of time."

"No?"

"Nope," Luke replied.

"That's good to know. Thanks for that and if you want," Noah said lowering his voice, "I'll call you Lord Snyder."

"You would?" Luke asked, pulling Noah's leg further up his waist and snuggling in closer to him.

"Yep, but only in this bedroom, underneath these covers Noah said, kissing the top of Luke's head.

"Noah?"

"Yes Luke."

"If I made you feel bad about being a neat freak, I'm sorry you can clean whenever, and whatever you want."

"Thanks, I think?" Noah chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked.

"You think I'm a freak." Noah replied.

Luke pulled away from Noah, so he could look him in the eye. "You're my freak." He said, softly rubbing his thumb across Noah's bottom lip, kissing his nose. "And don't you forget it."

"I won't," Noah replied, drifting off.

"Noah?"

"Yes Luke."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now go to sleep."


End file.
